


Попытка

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	Попытка

Пора было прекращать.

Каждая случайная встреча в городе — и дрожащие колени, непослушные пальцы, бегающий взгляд. Каждый раз страх, что они могут попасться, что кто-нибудь узнает. Каждый день бояться, что ее жизнь полетит к чертям — и именно ее собственными стараниями. 

Карен устала. 

Повторила это себе это сотню раз, пока ехала по пустому шоссе за Хокинсом. Устала, но все равно — внизу живота так приятно ныло, стоило представить Билли перед собой, представить его на фоне знакомых стен номера мотеля. С горящими от желания глазами, с дикой любовью и обожанием, с которыми он смотрел на нее. Сердце в груди сжималось от таких взглядов.

Дышать стало тяжело, Карен сбавила скорость.

Сегодня она задержалась специально — остановилась на асфальтированном пятачке у выезда из города и кусала густо накрашенные губы, нервно барабанила пальцами по рулю. Думала вернуться обратно домой, а потом — когда они, к примеру, опять случайно столкнутся в супермаркете или на пороге ее собственного дома — боже, Карен, он приезжает к тебе забрать свою сестру с посиделок, о чем ты думала, — объяснить Билли, что все кончено.

Но желание встретиться в последний раз лично победило. И невыносимая тоска по нему — они не виделись почти неделю.

Аккуратно припарковавшись, Карен выбралась на морозный февральский воздух. На непослушных ногах дошла до номера — дверь, конечно, оказалась незапертой. 

Ее ждали.

Билли сидел на постели и курил. Карен плотно закрыла дверь за собой и нерешительно пошла к нему навстречу, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

Остановилась у постели. Правильные слова никак не приходили на ум. Все время в дороге она потратила на уговоры самой себя, а речь так и не подготовила.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Ты опоздала, — произнес Билли одновременно с ней чуть сердито. И требовательно посмотрел снизу вверх. Серьга в ухе качнулась в такт плавному движению головы. Билли затушил сигарету о пепельницу.

— Я соскучился, — он потянул к ней ладонь.

— Нет, Билли, — получилось неловко и глупо, Карен отшатнулась назад, уйдя от прикосновения, и с сожалением бросила взгляд на Билли — тот сразу же вернул руку обратно себе на колено и теперь с подозрением сощурил глаза.

— Я решила, я все обдумала. Хватит. Нам нужно перестать встречаться, — хотелось, чтобы голос звучал ровно, но Карен срывалась. — Перестать обманывать всех. О чем я вообще думала? Господи. Если кто-нибудь узнает. У меня муж, дети... Ты же понимаешь.

Глаза защипало, и Карен запрокинула голову. 

— Все. Мне пора.

Странно было, что Билли так долго молчал, что не бросился к ней со злыми выкриками, не стал спорить, даже не ответил — Карен решилась посмотреть на него, и заметила, что все это время Билли внимательно наблюдал за ней, не меняя позы.

Тишина между ними висела слишком долго. Карен успела сделать еще шаг назад, ближе к двери, и боролась с собой: захотелось рухнуть вниз, прямо на тонкий ковер, и позволить Билли коснуться себя. Обнять. Успокоить.

— Что на тебе надето? — вдруг тихо спросил Билли, и Карен застыла в смятении.

В номере густо пахло сигаретами вперемешку с одеколоном, но ей нравилось.

— Что? — переспросила Карен беспомощно. 

Билли смотрел тяжело, пристально, и не предпринимал попыток встать. Карен впилась пальцами в пояс плаща, ощущая, как вся эта напускная уверенность покидала ее.

— Распахни плащ, — хрипло попросил он, теперь глядя на ее бедра.

— Билли, послушай...

Он резко наклонился вперед, властно притянув Карен к себе за подол, не оставалось ничего кроме как подчиниться, она одернула свою руку с талии и позволила ему быстрыми грубыми движениями разделаться с лакированными пуговицам.

Билли задрал на ней платье, оголив ноги.

Голова закружилась от ощущения тепла его тела так близко.

— Значит, ты пришла прощаться? — уточнил Билли, не отрывая жадного взгляда от кружева чулок.

И пояса, что обвивал талию вызывающе и красиво.

Он прекрасно знал, что Карен одевалась так только для него.

Сердце в груди екнуло и рухнуло куда-то в пятки, Карен не дышала, когда Билли ткнулся носом ей в живот и тихо заговорил:

— Значит, хочешь уйти? — горячая ладонь погладила по внутренней стороне бедра. — И нам нельзя больше видеться? — он едва касался пальцами кожи, будоража. 

Карен задрожала. Как и всегда, стоило Билли оказаться рядом — это безумие накрывало, и спастись от него было невозможно.

Билли прижался губами чуть выше белья, где кожа была очень чувствительной и нежной, и Карен наконец ожила — позволила себе жадный вдох. Билли не остановился, не дал ей времени передумать, тут же с горячим выдохом он потащил ее трусики вниз, к коленям, и ладонью накрыл промежность — добавил слюны, пройдясь языком вдоль и чуть заглянув им внутрь.

Толкнул в нее, уже возбужденную и податливую, сразу два пальца. Карен выгнула спину, закинув руки Билли на плечи. Сжала тонкую ткань рубашки, вцепившись в него изо всех сил.

— Прямо сейчас поедешь домой? Оставишь меня здесь? — шептал он низко.

В номере стало жарко. За окном стремительно темнело, никто из них двоих не стал включать лампу, и перед глазами все плыло, превращаясь в сплошную черноту. Карен замотала головой, про себя молясь, чтобы Билли не останавливался, чтобы продолжал резко двигаться в ней, так сладко и приятно.

— Н-нет, — простонала она, и Билли обнял ее за талию, увлекая на постель.

Опрокинув на пахнущие кондиционером простыни, он подмял Карен себя. 

Она сама помогла Билли избавиться от одежды, остервенело расстегивала рубашку, сразу же притрагивалась к гладкой коже, под которой гуляли крепкие мышцы.

Боковой шов на ее платье треснул, когда Билли слишком грубо потянул его вверх, и Карен подмахнула бедрами, пытаясь ему помочь. 

Пальцы, что несколькими мгновениями назад были внутри нее, влажно мазнули по животу, и Билли приник губами к ее груди: всасывал кожу и небольно кусался; низко стонал, пока Карен гладила его пах сквозь плотные джинсы и дразнила, не расстегивая ширинку.

Билли смотрел на нее из-под ресниц жадно и одновременно ласково. Карен ощущала, что он желал ее как никогда сильно, и закусила губу, отдаваясь его напору, и чувствуя, что не получит сегодня свободы.

И не завтра. И не в ближайшее время. И неизвестно теперь — хочет ли она этого вообще.


End file.
